Fey
Nymphs "...What the hell? Did you just walk out of a bush!?- A startled Traveler Cultures: * Dryads: Typically seen in forests and groves, considered to be tricksters. They tend to be the ones to lead travelers astray, and while usually nymphs are gathered together, dryads tend to be seen alone. It’s rare to see one outside a heavily forested area though, much to some travelers delight. * Oreads: While also found in forests, they’re the ones that will actually help travelers find their way. Typically mistaken for Dryads, the main way of telling them apart seems to be how many are around. Found in larger groups, typically, as well as larger forests. Even more rare to find these outside of forests than a wandering Dryad. * Epimelides: Usually found in flatlands and plains, these are more passive nymphs, acting on how people treat them. Groupings are relatively common, though no more than 5-6 found typically. A group of Epimenides wanders the plan they live on, though they tend to avoid towns. * Naiads: Nymphs of water, be it a creek, a stream, or sometimes even found in oceans. The larger the body of water, the more naiads that can be found in it. Usually amusing themselves by causing small bits of chaos for wandering creatures and travelers, sadly it’s not uncommon to find the bodies of their ‘playmates’ found at the bottom of whatever area the naiads prefer. Finding one lone naiad is near impossible, there’s usually at the least 2, though in larger areas there’s almost always more. Physical Builds and Coloration: -Height and Weight Averages: Male: N/A Female: HEIGHT: 5'6 (ft-Inch) - 167 (cm) ~ WEIGHT: 90 (lb) - 40 (kg) ~ AGE: 600- -Skin Tones Light tan, Green, Brown, Grey -Hair Colors Black, Blue, Brown, Greens, Blond -Eye Color Green, Dark Brown, Brown, Blue Traits -Positive Traits Mask of The Wild:'''If in a natural area any nymph can, with some effort, blend into the background. It naturally seems to work better for areas akin to where the nymph would typically be found; Dryads/Oreads in forests, Epimelides in plains, and Naiads in the water. * '''Nature's Touch: '''Nymphs are very close to nature, as such, druidry comes much easier to them, along with anything to do with nature itself. * '''Animal Friendship: '''No matter what kind of nymph you see, they can usually communicate with animals. Naiads are odd in the respect that they have trouble with anything other than fish and amphibians -Neutral traits * '''All Female: For some reason or another, a male nymph has never been seen. Naturally, this raises the question of where new nymphs come from… * Attuned to Nature: '''When in a pleasant area, away from civilization, a nymph is at its strongest, to the same extent, in a scorched or corrupted area a nymph would be greatly weakened. If one stays in an area without life for to long, it can kill them. * '''Fae Creatures -Negative Traits * '''Physical Frailty: '''Due to their usual locations and activities, most nymphs aren’t very well fit for labor. The strongest among them (usually the Epimelides) are still weaker than most adult humans, the Naiads are usually physically the weakest. * '''Infertile: '''When mixing with other races, it’s quite rare for a half breed to be born. If a nymph has a child, they have a child.